The Pink Veil aka Daughter of Love
by Hollywoodlover95
Summary: Larissa is Aphrodite's daughter and with her life, there is a prophecy. It is her destiny to stop the war between Troy & Greece by loving the man her mother promised her and keeping him safe, but there is one man who will stop at nothing to possess her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Larissa, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you, good King Priam. It's been too long." I said to the King of Troy as I was almost at the top of the stairs and when I got up there, he took me into his arms and kissed my covered cheeks.

"Welcome back to Troy, I trust you had a good journey?" Asked Hector, as he and Paris came up and greeted me the same way their father did. I was uneasy as Paris welcomed me, I didn't know how he felt about the whole thing…I, on the other hand, was relieved that I did not have to go through with it anymore.

I smiled at them. "Yes, I did. It's good to see my favourite neighbouring Princes again."

"And us our favourite neighbouring Princess!" Hector said and we all began walking into the palace.

When we were inside, the king, princes and I all sat down at his large stone table and I motioned for my guards to stay in the corner. "Bring us some wine, water and food—for us and her weary guards." Priam ordered one of his servants and then looked back at me. "Now, obviously you have heard the rumours about Helen of Sparta and Paris and I have invited you here to tell you the rumours are true. Your kingdom and mine have held a loose alliance for two decades and, if there is to be war between Greece and Troy, I would like to know if that alliance still stands?"

I chuckled after I had some bread. "First of all, I have known of Helen and Paris' love for a week now; my king and queen had some of their emissaries at Sparta while, you, Paris and Hector, were there and they told me of Paris and Helen's affair. Yes, I admit they were there to spy—on the Spartans, of course—but it was only by chance that they watched you. Second, we all know that Menelaus will go to Agamemnon and our armies will need to be prepared for the worst. I will send word in the morning for my parents to start marching Thessolonia's army to Troy." At that I popped a grape into my mouth and had some water from a beautiful golden goblet.

Priam looked relieved. "For such a young princess and Demigod, you are the certainly the wisest."

I was sent to Troy by my surrogate parents, the king and queen of Thessolonia, who could not go themselves as they, and all of their high counsel and high priests, contracted an unknown sickness. I doubt my parents would have come to Troy even if they were not sick; they claimed Priam had stolen my future as a princess of Troy because he let Paris and Helen marry. In a year's time, on my sixteenth birthday, I was to marry Paris and then Thessolonia and Troy would be united, but Paris fell in love with the Spartan queen and for that I could not blame him. Paris and I had always been friends, but our feelings never progressed and it was continuously clear that I was too young for him.

My real mother had other plans. I was the daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love, desire, beauty and other such things, as well as being patron God of Thessolonia. When I was born, I was given to the King and Queen by Aphrodite herself with the hope that I would be raised by the strict rules she had for me. She had warned my surrogate parents long ago that she saving me for a man of her choice and that I had to keep myself unmarried until she gave me a sign. Aphrodite commanded that no man was to see my face as soon as I became a woman and that I had to wear the colour of love: pink. So, when I first started bleeding, all the clothes I wore had to be pink and there was to be pink veil –just transparent enough to see out of—over my head at all times.

My parents were going to make me marry Paris, even though Aphrodite commanded them not to. I think she was the one who sabotaged my marriage to Paris and probably the one who gave them the sickness. All my life I followed my orders from my mother, Aphrodite, and never questioned her awesome power, but I was beginning to find this all too much to bear. I could not have friends and I could not get married like all the other girls in the kingdom. People were afraid.

"Thank you, Priam. I must say that I have always thought you a sage and honourable king and to hear you call me wise is a compliment I shall never forget." I said, smiling at him from beneath my jewelled veil.

The old king laughed. "Oh, must you flatter me? Come, Hector and Paris shall show you to your room." He said and waved to Hector and Paris who both swiftly got off their chairs and escorted me out of the room and my guards followed me out of the room with my belongings.

When we were out of earshot, Paris whispered to me: "Are you bitter, Larissa? About me and Helen?"

I sighed and told the truth. "To be honest I am not; we knew we were not right for each other and I am happy for you and Helen. I just wish my parents would understand that too."

Paris seemed happy about that answer and put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick embrace. I then turned to Hector to ask him some serious questions. "When do you think the Greeks will arrive at Troy?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I have no idea; could be in a week or it could be tomorrow…the Greeks move fast. It only took us a few weeks to get back to Troy, so it should be soon."

I felt worry building up inside me. "So, they could invade when I'm here?"

Hector and Paris smiled down at me and Hector said reassuringly: "Do not fear, my fair-skinned princess; not only will Troy's high walls protect you, I will protect you as well. You have my word."

Paris looked offended, but he was playful. "Don't forget about me! Now you will have both princes of Troy protecting you."

"Great, I have two of Troy's bravest men being my private guards." I joked and then I placed my hand on Paris' elbow. "I'd like to meet Helen."

He nodded. "Whenever you are ready, I'll take you to her. Nothing would make me happier."

After a flight of stairs and many turns later, Hector and Paris dropped me off at my room and my guards at theirs and then I let my guards retire for the rest of the day. The room had a good sized bed, vanity, bath and terrace facing the beach and temple of Apollo. I walked out onto the terrace and for a few moments leaned against one of its cold, giant pillars while a slight breeze moved all around me.

Being in Troy was like a much needed breath of fresh air and I felt like I was free from the restraints of my homeland. I had to stay inside the palace almost all of life, so that's why I have an unnatural pale complexion.

Everything about me was different to everyone and, because people did not understand my situation, they made up rumours about me. The poets of my country made myths about me. Some say I am cursed and must keep my face covered or else the next man to see me will turn to stone, just like Medusa; that underneath the veil I am beautiful, others say that I am as ugly as a pig. I try my best to ignore those stories and just be patient till the man Aphrodite had me waiting for came along.

I unpacked a little, washed my face and read some poetry...a while went by and I became lonely and bored. I went out of my room and went to Paris' which was still the same after all these years.

"Paris, it is me; Larissa." I said as I knocked on the door and a few second later the door opened, but it was not Paris that opened it, but the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life.

The woman smiled and took my hand. "Sorry, Paris has gone to talk to Hector. My name is Helen. Paris has told me all about you, Larissa. Come in and we can talk."

I nodded and walked into the room and we both sat down on the bed. Helen looked like she remembered something and got up, locked the door and checked the balcony outside. "It's alright now; you can take off the veil."

"That's quite alright; you do not have to see me without my veil." I said, putting my hands together.

"Oh, come on take it off. I don't mind." She said smiling and I gave into her.

I carefully took off my tiara first and then pulled the veil down from my face. Helen gasped as she saw my face for the very first time. I clenched my teeth and I believed she thought I was ugly, so I was about to put my veil back on when she stopped me. "What are you doing, Larissa?"

I sighed sadly. "I am horrible; your reaction says it all."

Helen looked angry at me and scolded me. "You are horrible? Where did you get that notion from? Have you even looked into a mirror before or are we seeing different things?"

I paused and answered timidly. "I have not looked into a reflective surface without my veil since I was twelve."

"Why ever not?"

"Because underneath this veil I'm unsightly and I do not want to see myself."

Helen huffed in frustration. "You are most beautiful girl in all of Greece, Troy and Thessolonia! How could you have not known this?"

I calmed down a little. "Well, because you are! Helen, I know you cannot help but notice your beauty rises above all others, so just please admit that?"

"I was going to—though it would seem arrogant, but now I cannot; my beauty cannot rise above yours. Oh, if the men saw your face, how they would fight over you!" She laughed. I did not find it a laughing matter.

"Are you saying I am more beautiful than Helen of Sparta?" I asked, sceptically.

"Of Troy; it's Helen of Troy now and yes, I am saying that. I want to help you because, when you take off that veil and show the whole world who you are, everyone s going to think of you differently. Men are going to treat you like meat, fight over you _constantly_ and even try to do many things to you that no woman should say aloud. Though men are the ones who you should be most careful of, it's the women who will attack you with their words; they are going to alienate you all the time and treat you like the dirt they walk on."

"You lived with that all your life? Is that what the future holds for me? My mother, Aphrodite, has cursed me!" I cried and then I did cry.

"Hush now! Do not waste your tears! Your mother is the Goddess of Love and Desire; she would not have cursed you if she gave you such an awe-inspiring gift! Aphrodite takes pride in beautiful things and you are one of them. She wouldn't have made you a beautiful Demigod if you couldn't handle it. My father is Zeus and your mother is Aphrodite…of course we'd be different than other people. We must stick together and, Larissa, I will help you in whatever way I can."

I was overcome by her words and embraced her. "Thank you very much, Helen. I shall try and be positive about this all."

"Good. Now, let's make you even more beautiful—well, if that's even possible!" She joked and took my hand and led me to her vanity. "You have high cheek bones, full lips and gorgeous eyes as well as a perfect figure to match…no wonder Aphrodite kept you hidden!"

I laughed and then she made me look into the mirror and I too gasped. "Is that… me?"

"Yes, aren't you happy you looked? I'll bring out your eyes the most and then your cheekbones and lips a little more subtly." Helen said as took some of her cosmetics and began to make me over. She showed me how to do it to myself and before I left her, she gave me some creams and cheek and eye dusts to keep.

I left her room feeling a little less lonely and a little more comfortable in my own skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, I was woken up by Hector knocking at my door.

I swiftly put on my veil, not bothering to change out of my nightgown —as the knocks seemed urgent, and opened the door. Hector walked past me quickly and I followed him into the centre of the room.

"I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you before the sun has even risen, but I have distressing news from Thessolonia." Hector said directly and held up a piece of paper and was about to give it to me when I stopped him.

"Please, don't. You read it to me." It wasn't a question, but more of a command. I couldn't read when I was nervous.

He nodded solemnly. "'_Princess Larissa, sickness has swept across Thessolonia almost overnight and has taken the lives of almost all of the population. Among the dead,_" Hector paused and took a deep breath in, _"the King and Queen as well as the high priests and many court counsellors. To make this situation even worse, all soldiers of Thessolonia have been killed. Only one scribe, a priest, five servants and a few civilians still survive. Do not come back to Thessolonia, dear Princess, or you too shall share the same fate as the rest of us. Yours dutifully, Marcus of Thessolonia.'_" Hector finished reading out and looked at me, showing his sympathy.

I didn't know what to say…or even do. I stood there, feeling like there were boulders weighing down on my chest, restricting my breathing. I started thinking of the last time I saw my surrogate parents; they were lying in their bed, pale and tired from their sickness, wishing me a safe journey to Troy. I would never see them again; all the love and memories were for nothing. My home was gone, my people were gone; my life seemed like it was gone as well. Was this my mother punishing my parents or was this some sort of horrid accident?

I could not find words to say to Hector, I opened my mouth and a whimper came out, at that he walked over and embraced me. It felt right to be in his arms and I cried into his chest. "Oh, Hector, what am I to do now? I cannot go back to my homeland and Troy stands alone in the war against the Greeks. Why must I be cursed so?"

"Dear princess, you are not cursed. I know the King and Queen angered your mother— a Goddess, no less— and they should have expected repercussions. This is no fault of yours." Hector said soothingly.

I stopped crying and reached under my veil to dry my eyes. "You're right; my parents brought it upon themselves. The issue of my future still remains; I am a princess without a land to belong to."

Hector smiled. "Well, my father has already made Helen a princess of Troy…"

My mouth hung open. "Do you really think King Priam would make me a _princess of Troy_?"

"He has already given his consent. You know he'd love to have another daughter and you also know he'd jump at the chance to have another Demigod as one of his princesses. " Hector said, chuckling.

I bowed my head graciously. "You and your father are too kind to be royalty. Thank you, Hector; you have been so compassionate towards me throughout my visits to Troy." I said and paused. "I must go to the temple of Apollo to pray and mourn the loss of my parents and countrymen."

In Troy, there was no temple of Aphrodite, so whenever I visited Troy, I always prayed in the temple of Apollo as a replacement (it was the most beautiful of the temples and Aphrodite would have appreciated such a thing).

Hector nodded. "Yes, go, but take your guards."

"Yes, yes, I will." I said, nodding swiftly while walking Hector out of the room.

It took me only a moment to take in the enormity of the situation, so I breathed in deeply and exhale just as deep. I moved the bags I had in the room and tried to find a dress to wear, and, to honour my dead parents, I chose the best dress I had.

The dress was made out of the finest tulle, silk and jewels. The skirt, from the top of my thigh down, was see-through just made out of tulle and underneath, from the top of my thigh to my shoulders, was all silk. Jewels covered the length of my torso and gold stripes crossed along my middle. What made this particular dress my favourite was the fact that it had no back; there was no material from my neck to just above my arse except where the straps connected to my dress.

After I was dressed, I put on some of the eye dust on the lids of my eyes and also some pink dust on the apples of my cheeks, I thought that even if it was badly done, no one would see it anyway.

In a few minutes time, I was on my horse heading to the temple, my guards surrounding me. Soldiers and labourers were preparing for battle on the beach of Troy; some of them looked at me as I rode past and then went back to their tasks, others just kept watch on the horizon. I climbed the steps of the Temple and waited for my guards to surround me before I moved into the temple and greeted the priests and servants of Apollo. At first they hated the idea of me worshiping Aphrodite instead of Apollo, but we came to a compromise: that I must pay respects to Apollo before I start worship for my mother.

Apollo was there in the temple, I could feel him all around me. Whenever I was in a temple, whatever God's temple it was, I could feel their presence, but in different ways. When I was in Athena's temple, I felt wisdom; in Zeus' temple, I felt so much control and in Apollo's temple, I always felt warm, like the sun. I tried my hardest not to go into Ares' temple, as I felt so much anger toward everybody.

I knelt down on the floor and bowed my head in prayer. I thanked Apollo for letting me pray to my mother in here and then the priests blessed me. Only moments later, I could feel Apollo's presence leave and replaced by my mother's. The feeling of her being in the temple with me was enough to calm me and make me forget about my troubles for a few moments.

"_Why did my surrogate parents die, mother?"_ I asked in my mind and then my mother's voice responded in my mind as well.

"_**My darling, don't worry about them for now. I have important news for you. With the coming of war between Greece and Troy, you will find the man I have promised you to." **_

"_I will? But why during the war?" _

"_**Because, my daughter, he is a Greek. There is one more obstacle you must face: you will also be coveted by another man. It is your duty to keep your true love safe and by doing that, you end the war." **_

"_But what happens if I fail? What will you do?" _

"_**I will do nothing. If it happens the man that covets you sends your true love to his death, then he will succeed in his task of taking you for himself." **_

"_You cannot do that to me! I cannot keep going on in a life you have already planned for me; I want to make my own decisions." _

"_**You are—I'm just telling you what will happen so you're prepared. I have been sheltering you ever since you were a baby in my arms for this moment. Your destiny is to change the course of this war and to find love." **_

"_How can I change this war? I am only one girl." _

"_**You're a woman and you have charm, wit and you have my face and body. Use the gift of love and desire to win this war." **_

"_I cannot love a Greek! They have forced Troy into war." _

"_**Maybe, you will realise that the Greek you should love isn't really your enemy. Love with your mind, body and soul, but make sure you love justly and because you are content. The ships will come soon, try to remove your guards and tell them to go back to Priam's palace, if they don't they will die and it will be their fault. You will get hurt, but I will not let you be killed. Keep kneeling like you are praying and wait for the Greeks to invade the temple. Do not be afraid, it's your destiny." **_

My connection with my mother severed and I was left feeling ill. I wanted to run and look out at the horizon, but my guards would be suspicious. I was afraid to stop kneeling, so I waved my head guard over to me. Adrastos was a man who was strong and tall, but was caring and very religious. I knew a long time ago to tell him the truth about things as he understood me very well. In many ways, he was like my friend, but not.

He silently kneeled beside me but didn't speak, so I began. "Adrastos, I have a message to you and to the other guards from my mother, the goddess Aphrodite. You must leave the temple and I must stay. My destiny lies in being taken by the Greeks, but do not fear, my good man, for I will not be killed. This is the will of the Gods and I know you, Adrastos, so you will respect it. If you don't, you will die."

His face was rough and so was his voice, but his eyes shone brightly. "My princess, I will tell the other guards to move out and you can stay here. Goddess Aphrodite's wishes shall be respected. Goodbye…Larissa."

"Thank you." I said and he left me.

I do not know what he said to the other guards, but he got them away from the temple and that was all that mattered. I waited in prayer for what seemed like half of an hour and then the bells tolled.

I imagined the ships coming onto the shore and the men trying to fight off the invading Greeks. I imagined Hector's face when he realised I was still here and if he would come for me. The battle was getting louder and I knew it wouldn't be long before the Greeks hit the temple. Trojan soldiers were dying fast and I could hear their screams and just before the first Greeks came into the temple, I could hear their stomachs and throats being sliced open.

Men ran into the temple, yelling and knocking over urns and then a man was in the same area as me. I heard him laugh under his breath and then come up behind me. I couldn't breathe as the man was pulling me by my hair underneath my veil backwards and pushed me down so my back was on the cold, marble floor. This man was like an ox; big and tall, strong and not particularly good looking. In a moment this man straddling my waist and trying to pull off my veil, but I clawed at his forearms and struggled violently.

"Keep still, priestess!" He shouted at me as my nails cut so deep into his flesh, his blood began streaming from his arms. With one last tug, he had taken off my veil and I was left exposed. As soon as he saw me, his eyes gleamed with something odd and he became more violent and hurried.

All of a sudden I heard a voice yelling: "Get away from her!"

I knew that voice…it was Adrastos! What was he doing? I looked over to see him running up to me and the brute that was on top of me let me go to fight Adrastos.

"Run, Adrastos! Leave me! Go!" I screamed at him, but he merely shook his head as he engaged the Greek in a bloody fight.

For a few moments I was in shock, but then I snapped into action. I had to help Adrastos, so I looked for a weapon. I got off the floor quickly and found a sword a Trojan soldier had dropped or had been relieved of and sprinted to wear Adrastos and the Greek were fighting. I managed to get behind the Greek, but it was too late for Adrastos; the Greek had just plunged his sword into his torso as I got there.

In anger I screamed at the Greek and he turned around, trying to swing at me with his sword, but I rammed the sword I had found right into his heart. He gasped and, within seconds, fell to the ground dead.

My eyes hurt and everything looked like it was spinning; more Greek soldiers stormed the temple and, from far off, I thought I heard Hector's voice. I wiped my forehead of sweat, but by doing that I put something else on my forehead. Shocked, I looked down at my hands and saw blood. I went hysterical when I found more blood spurting out of the inside of my forearms. When the Greek had swung his sword at me, he had cut into me and I hadn't noticed!

I felt dizzy and a few moments later, my legs gave way beneath me and I was on the floor. My vision slowly started going black, but I managed to see a soldier—whether Greek or Trojan, I couldn't tell—coming towards me just before I rolled over and everything was gone.

Achilles' POV

I turned back from where I had let Prince Hector go and walked back into the temple. I heard a woman's voice and fighting in the temple and ran to where I thought I heard it, but by the time I got there the fight was finished. There were two men lying on the floor, a Greek and… a Thessolonian? What were the Thessolonians' doing here? Wait, there was someone else there, I turned into the room to get a better look and saw a woman lying face down on the floor!

I ran over, turned her over and saw her arms had deep cuts in them and…I also saw her face.

I had not seen a woman, but a girl, maybe the same age as Patroclus but I couldn't really tell. I gasped as I saw how beautiful this girl was, much too beautiful to be a priestess, but who was she? I couldn't think about it too much it right then, as I had to help her. As I cradled her head in my lap, I ripped some of her dress and tied it around her arms to stop the bleeding. I placed my ear to her porcelain coloured bosom and listened for a heartbeat. It was faint at first, but then it got louder and I kept listening until it was strong.

"Achilles?" I heard Eudorous call and I realised he was close.

I shouted loudly back to him. "I'm here! Come quickly and help!"

A few seconds later, Eudorous and the rest of the Myrmidons were surrounding the girl and me. "What happened, my lord?" Eudorous asked quietly, looking at the beautiful girl.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm guessing she was caught in the middle of a fight. Hand me your cloak, Eudorous, she's as cold as ice!" As if snapping out of a daze, Eudorous quickly handed me the warm, black fabric and I put it around her. I picked her up and carried her out of the temple with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. "Go ahead now and prepare my hut." I ordered and the Myrmidons rushed forward and went to my hut.

Pink is such a rare colour to wear, so why should she be wearing it? Pink…there was a legend about a girl who wore pink, but what was it?

It was hard walking on the sand while carrying her, but I managed. What was even harder was trying to keep it discreet, but everyman on that beach saw her, everyman on that beach had lust in his eyes and everyman on that beach stood silent as I walked past with her.

Eudorous was just coming out of the hut when I got there, but went back in when he saw me and I put the girl on the bed of furs. "Get Agres to come in and stich up her wounds. I'll wait with her." Eudorous nodded and was about to leave, but as I took off the makeshift bandages, I stopped him. "Wait! She's…healing herself?"

Eudorous sounded surprised. "Excuse me, my lord?"

I couldn't answer him at first as I was too busy inspecting the wounds that should have been on her arms. I looked up at her striking face and was amazed. This girl was not only the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, but also was not just a mere mortal. "Leave me, Eudorous. Summon Patroclus here immediately."

"Yes, my lord." He said and hesitantly left. Something changed in Eudorous. I don't know what it was, but another side to him was coming out, I could feel it.

I sighed and took off my armour and helmet and put on a fresh kilt. There was a small basin near the door that I used to wash myself down. There was something different about this girl; no one could be that beautiful and heal themselves. While I was thinking and cleaning off the blood and sand off my back, Patroclus came in.

"Why have you called for me?" He asked, frowning.

I smiled and patted him on the back. "I have a present for you." At that I waved my hand at the girl lying on my bed and Patroclus' eyes followed.

Patroclus gaped and walked over to inspect her further. He looked at her face and then looked at me. "She's…_beautiful_. A Trojan?"

"I believe so; she was in the temple when I found her. There's something about her, Patroclus, something different to other girls. I witnessed the deep wounds on her arms heal, so that means she is divine. Do you remember any fable about a girl who only wore pink?"

Patroclus raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"Well, tell me about it." I ordered, glaring at him.

"It was about the daughter of Aphrodite; she was a princess and Aphrodite made her daughter wear pink until she was married. Why do you wish to know about such myths?"

"Do you not see the colour of her dress, Patroclus?"

Patroclus laughed at me. "Oh, yes, I've seen her _dress_." I gave him a look and then he became sincere. "You think she's the girl from the story? That she's Aphrodite's daughter?"

"It does seem odd, doesn't it? But I believe that she might be that girl." I said, nodding.

"Then, if she's so valuable, why give her to me?"

I walked over to him and looked down on her, knowing that I could never have her. "She's too young for anyone but you. Enjoy her; she'll keep you occupied for a while."

Patroclus narrowed his eyes at me. "She's a bribe, isn't she? You give her to me and I don't fight. I will not take her, cousin, I want to fight."

I sighed. "Even if you don't take her you still won't be able to fight. You may as well keep her, cousin. If you don't, I'll leave her to the men."

Patroclus looked as though he was about to say something, but didn't.

"Good, glad the matter is solved. Now, do you need help carrying her?"

He rolled his eyes and picked the girl up in a matter of seconds, slinging her over his shoulder. "I can carry her fine."

"Don't let her out of your sight for even a moment; too many men have seen her. Give her food and water, let her rest—"

"I know." Said Patroclus, passing me.

I held him back with my hand. "And, Patroclus, do not do anything that would…cause her distress."

Patroclus huffed and glared at me. "_I know_, cousin."

I nodded and let him out. Patroclus is a good man, but because of her, he was going to have a dangerous enemy in the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note, **_**PLEASE READ**_**: Okay, I'm not going to lie, this chapter is ****VERY**** sexually orientated, that's why this story is rated M. If you can't handle that, tough, get off my back. If you don't like the direction it's going/characterisation, then eff off and don't read it. You send me a bitchy review about so called 'flaws', I will destroy you. **_**You like the story, you review; if not, DON'T**_**. Apart from that, I've just realised that all my stories are about teenage girls discovering their sexuality and thus becoming women. Yep, but it's something I think a lot of teenage girls can relate to, you know, new feelings, questions, boys etc. I have no idea why, but I always like to play with the characters and sexual tension, it looks like my characters will make a homerun, but I'll stop them at third base all the time. I'm cruel, yes. I hope you all like this chapter, I've honestly have re-written it…what was it? Oh yeah, 7 times, no joke. **_**Dedicated to Brooklyn Knight, LOTRRanger and AlexandraY2J.**_** Love you guys very much. **

I woke up, my head aching and blood all over me. My vision was distorted for a few seconds and I found myself lying on a small bed. I looked around me and my gaze fell on a man watching me from a divan in the corner.

Sitting up, I saw he was blonde, young—but older than me—and from what I could tell he was tall. I couldn't see his face and that scared me. "How did I get here?" I asked hoarsely.

"I was told that you were found when we sacked the temple of Apollo. My cousin found you and gave you to me. My name is Patroclus."

I tried taking in what the man said, but it did not make any sense until I saw the face of a dead Thessolonian before my eyes. "The temple….? Oh no, not Adrastos." I whispered, turning my head from the Greek to cry; I did not want to seem weak.

Before I knew it, Patroclus came up and sat on the bed with me, putting his hand against my cheek. Surprised, I pulled away from his touch and turned to face the other way.

"Don't do that. I will not hurt you, I swear. Don't be scared of me." He whispered to me, making me have goose bumps.

"Forgive me if you think I am scared by you, but I am trying not to be. I do not remember how I came to be here… would you tell me, please?" I asked, turning toward him slightly. I had never been this close to a man that wasn't my surrogate father, my guards or the King and princes of Troy. I felt so naked without my veil to cover me, I felt like this man could see right through me.

"My cousin, Achilles, said you had deep cuts in your arms, so he rushed you here so you could be cared for but when you got here, he said your cuts had been healed." He paused for a moment and then asked: "Are you really the daughter of Aphrodite?"

I spoke quietly. "Yes, I am."

Patroclus suddenly, took hold of my arms and turned me around to face him. "I won't tell anyone, but if you leave this hut, men will remember the myth about the Pink Princess and they will find out. It's best you stay here with me, out of sight."

At that moment, when I was looking into his blue-grey eyes, I realised I had no other choice but to trust him; mother had put me in a very tight position. For all I knew, Patroclus could be the man I was meant to love, and I had to stay with the Greeks to find out. It was my destiny, but I was in mourning; I could never feel love while I am feeling grief.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I took my hands back in my lap and looked straight ahead at the wall of the hut, away from Patroclus. "Larissa, my name is Larissa."

He smiled at me, mirroring my actions, but still looked at me. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Larissa is where I'm from, my home and it too is beautiful. How old are you, Larissa?"

"Fifteen."

"We're only three years apart then."

I didn't even nod, I just stayed quiet, like animals do when their masters beat them and they want to be left alone.

Patroclus pressed me to talk. "Why were you in the temple? You should not have been there; Troy should have known that we were coming."

I crossed my right arm over to my left. "I am not stupid, I was told of the risks."

"Then why were you there?" He asked, smugly.

"I needed to make sense of it all, I needed answers."

"Make sense of what?"

I scowled at him and stood up, crossing my arms. "I came to the temple to pray for the souls of my parents and for those of my countrymen. Thessolonia was wiped out, I just found out today."

"How can Thessolonia be wiped out? It's the third most powerful kingdom after Priam's and Agamemnon's!"

I turned away from him. "My mother killed them as a punishment; she sent a sickness down after I left to come here."

"Why would she do that?"

"Aphrodite is very strict and my parents were so afraid of suffering her wrath. They were great people, but very stupid. They were going to marry me off to Paris, when my mother specifically said not to let me marry anyone. By not following her rules, they caused their own death." I sighed.

"Aphrodite doesn't seem like a goddess of love if she did something that could make her own daughter cry."

My eyes widened and I turned around to face him, thinking he was sitting on the bed, but he was not. Instead he was not even a step behind me, so when I turned around, I almost walked into him.

It was too close. I felt nervous standing so close to a man, and that being the case, I tried taking a step back, but he grabbed my shoulders and drew me nearer to him. I could not think of anything to say to him, so I kept my arms by my side and continued our conversation. "You should not be saying such things about a goddess, especially one that is my mother and can hear everything."

He smiled and ignored what I had just said. "Why do you shy away when I touch you? Move away when I get closer?"

I staggered for breath as his warm hands rubbed the back of my neck. "I—in my kingdom, if any man held me the way you are now, they would be killed. That being said, I have never been so close to a man who was not a prince, king, guard or my father. I am not used to being touched by strange men."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to my touch." He whispered into my ear and one of his hands moved slowly from the back of my neck to my collarbone. From there his hand tried to get down the front of my dress, but I took a hold of his hands and stopped him.

I looked deep into his eyes and stroked his hands with mine. "Please, Patroclus. You said you would not hurt me, you swore on it. I am fragile—don't use this as an advantage over me. I beg of you, Patroclus, let us talk and be friends."

Anger appeared in his eyes and he snatched his hands away and walked furiously over to the other side of the hut. "You're so beautiful, Larissa; so beautiful that I do not wish to be your friend, but your master. I don't want to talk to you, I want to make love to you. Remember, you were given to me when you could have been given to the rest of the men out there—men whose hearts are filled with lust, so be grateful."

My hand flew to heart in shock. To hear such things being said about me, from a man who I thought to be honourable, was very hard to take in. "Is your heart any different? What has led you to believe that you can say things like that to me? I am not a dog, so I certainly don't need a master! And, yes, it may be true I have been given to you, but I was never anyone's to give and you must understand that—for my sake. Patroclus, why have you made me feel so ill? What has come over you? You were so kind before."

He turned to me and stormed over quickly. I moved back a few steps, being scared that he might hit me, until I was up against the wall and his body pressed to mine. "You have come over me!" He shouted at me and then his voice returned to normal. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to yell and scare you. I have such affection for you that it's hard to contain my words and actions. I meant what I said, but I shouldn't have said it. Don't you know the effect you have on men?"

I rubbed my arm. "Well, Helen told me yesterday that men would treat me like meat and fight over me."

"You really are innocent, aren't you? I must confess that I…actually, I shouldn't say. Anyway, let us try and be friends, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but you must tell me what you were about to confess, as I am told that friends have no secrets."

"I was going to say that, when my hand almost went down your dress, I was tempted to touch your breasts."

I looked down at my chest and back at him. "My breasts? Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm a man, that's why. I guess it was because I wanted to know what they looked like and felt like."

His words about my body made me realise that I had been educated to read and write, about philosophy, true love, poetry and war, but I had never been told about my body or about men. I knew that I had areas that both my mothers said to keep private, but I didn't know why or what they were for. Was this the one lesson I had been left to learn by myself?

I thought for a moment and then I knew what to do. "Patroclus, I have something to propose to you. Since I have not been educated properly, I thought we could make a deal."

"What deal, princess?"

I walked over and sat down on the bed, beckoning Patroclus to sit down with me. "I want you to tell me about my body and yours, of what I was never told. I know you want to see my breasts and you can, if you tell me what I want to know. Is that a deal?"

"Yes, a very good deal." He said, smiling as if he had found a large sum of gold.

I was too nervous to smile, as I had to become partially naked. I kneeled on the bed and brought my hands up to my dress straps and slid them off my shoulders, but I crossed my arms over them, not ready to let Patroclus see yet.

"What's wrong?" He asked about my pause.

"I cannot seem to move my arms away, you have to help me." I said pathetically.

He nodded and moved my arms away, exposing my chest to him. Patroclus looked at them for a while and then looked into my eyes. "May I…?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, nerves getting the better of me. I gasped as his hands first made contact and tingles spread all over my body when he started fondling them. His hands were a little calloused, but they were gentle to me and they moved slowly over my entire torso.

I opened my eyes and softly pushed his hands away. Just as I was about to pull the straps back up, he stopped me and said: "Wait."

He took my arms and wrapped them around his neck, bending his head to kiss me where his hands had been only moments ago. I let him kiss me there, only to keep him happy not because I wanted him to, for a time and then I pushed his head away and began pulling up my straps to the dress. Patroclus looked as if in a daze until I spoke. "Was that a good thing?"

"A very good thing, thank you."

"Remember your part of the deal? You have to teach me now and I have a question. I felt quivers all through my body when you touched me, what does that mean?"

"It means you liked me touching you like that. Tell me, did you feel them especially lower down?"

I was amazed. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I felt them too, in my own body. You feel them when you are attracted to the person you're doing those things to or the person who is doing them to you." He explained and I blushed.

"How did you learn about such things?" I asked, lying down on the bed.

Patroclus lay down next to me and stroked my leg. "My cousin taught me a little about women and then the rest I learnt by making love to them."

I cocked my head to the side with interest. "You've made love to many women?"

"Yes."

"Were they pretty?"

"They were, but not as radiant as you."

"Stop that." I sighed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop giving me compliments, I don't like it."

"I can't help say what I think, especially of you." Patroclus said and then he paused and looked concerned. "Larissa, do not let…don't let other men touch you like I do. If they try, tell me and I will help. They're not your friends, I am. They'll take advantage of your innocence and because you don't know about how people make love."

"So, I can only trust you?"

"And Achilles, he wouldn't do wrong by you, and you can also trust Eudorous, the second in command of the Myrmidons. He's been with me and Achilles for many years and seen many battles…he's a good man."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, if you enjoy this chapter, review…if not, then please don't. Anyway, dedicated to: Syrena Swift and Saiyuo12. **_

"I need to wash this blood off me."

Patroclus turned to me and nodded. "I'll get you a basin." He said and got up and poured some sea water in a basin and got a cloth.

"Thank you." I said as he passed it to me and sat down beside me. We were sitting at the entrance of the hut, looking out onto the sea. "It's so blue, isn't it?"

Patroclus shook his head and smiled. "Yes, but not as blue as it is in Larissa. There it's the colour of turquoise."

"Oh, how beautiful!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes to imagine it and dabbing at my blood-caked arms with the cloth.

"Still, not as beautiful as you." I heard him mumble.

Now I was upset. "Patroclus, you really must stop saying that; you make me blush at compliments I don't deserve."

"Making you blush is my favourite thing to do, don't make me stop. You must have blushed many times from men giving you compliments before we met, am I right?" He asked, nudging my foot with his.

I smiled lightly. "No, no one ever saw me before today. I wore a long veil to cover face since I was twelve years old, as Aphrodite commanded. You are one of the first to see my face in three years, Patroclus. To be honest, I only saw my reflection for the first time in three years yesterday."

Patroclus was shocked. "How is that even possible? I can understand other people not seeing your face, but you not seeing your face…It's not right."

"Well, I was afraid of what I would see. When you hear stories of you may look like—it is very frightening. I didn't want to live up the expectations of either being the ugliest creature since Medusa or more beautiful than my own mother." I told him, cleaning my hair.

"But you are so beautiful!"

"Stop saying that!" I snapped at him, dropping the cloth in the basin with a loud splash. Patroclus looked stunned, but I wasn't going to stop then. "You do not understand, do you? I am not 'beautiful' as you insist on telling me, I truly believe I am not! I live in a skin that does not portray me the way I am, could you ever understand that? The last three years have been such good years. Until now, no one paid me attention or called me 'beautiful', now it's all you seem to do."

Patroclus looked confused. "But you are beautiful…?"

At that, I stood up and walked to the bed, where I lay down and sighed. "Patroclus, what makes a person beautiful is not their looks; it's what they do and believe that make them so."

Patroclus, still at the entrance, got up and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand you, Larissa, I really don't. How can I? You know nothing about the world and obviously you know nothing about beauty!"

I sat up and looked at him powerlessly. "Please, I was just trying to tell you my perspective on the matter. Was I wrong to do so?"

"Yes!"

"Patroclus, I did not mean—"I started, but he silenced me.

"No, enough! I'm going for a walk. Don't leave here." He instructed, pointing at me angrily and then he stomped out of the hut and left me.

**Patroclus' POV **

I needed to leave her or else I would have done something I'd regret. What was wrong with her? Why was she fighting me over compliments? She should have just accepted them graciously—as a normal woman would do. How can beauty be something that is not physical?

I stopped looked around, only having some idea where I was, and sat down in the sand with my arms around my raised knees.

"And what's made you so flustered? Don't tell me; it's that girl that's got you so wiled up."

I looked up beside me and there was King Odysseus himself, I was about to get up but he stopped me, saying: "No need for that, young Patroclus. Mind if I join you?"

I shrugged. "Only if it pleases you."

He shook his head at me. "If it gets me away from sitting by Agamemnon, than talking to you pleases me very much. So, what's happened with the girl?"

"We had a fight."

Odysseus laughed. "Already? And you're not even married yet!"

I frowned. "Who says I am to marry her?"

His eyes widened at me in humour. "I saw her when your cousin brought her here in his arms and I'm telling you'd be mad not to marry her. She is so very beautiful and young; she will give you many strong and handsome sons."

"Beauty! Beauty is the cause of Larissa and I fighting."

Odysseus frowned in thought. "Larissa…? I know that name…" Recognition flashed in his eyes. "The Princess Larissa? The one from Thessolonia? The daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yes, you know her?" I asked.

Sadness came upon his face as he spoke. "Yes, but the last time I saw her was two years ago, a few months before I broke ties with Troy and Thessolonia. I visited Thessolonia so many times… I cannot believe I forgot her! I remember her so clearly now; very delicate, very smart and also quiet. Her parents were so controlling, making her stay in her chamber and only coming out for visiting royalty or public appearances. Ah, I can even remember her calling me her 'Uncle Odysseus'! It's hard to believe under that veil of hers, was such a beautiful woman as she. You're very lucky, my friend, to have such a woman."

"You've made the mistake of calling her 'beautiful' as well. She told me that she doesn't believe herself to be beautiful, could you imagine that?"

"What has made her say such a thing?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's because she hasn't seen own reflection for three years that has made her say that. Larissa said that being physically good-looking has nothing to do with calling a person beautiful, it's 'what they do and believe that makes them so'."

Odysseus looked like he had just solved an impossible riddle. "Patroclus, it is rare to find such a person that is as intuitive and knowledgeable as Larissa is. Can't you see, Patroclus?"

"See what?"

Odysseus clicked his tongue at me. "Larissa has never seen herself as we see her because she doesn't understand beauty like we do. She has had no opinion of herself for the last three years and no one could ever give her one since they hadn't seen her. She has observed and listened through those three years, though, so it is she that probably has the best idea of what beauty really is. If she says beauty comes from what people do and believe, then she is right. She knows what she is talking about and we could learn a lesson or two from her."

It was a revelation for me. Odysseus had shone a new light on Larissa's words and I couldn't believe how wrong I had been. I was just stunned.

Odysseus smirked, slapped me on the back and stood up. "If you want my advice, apologise to her and grovel for her forgiveness. I don't think you want a demigod to hate you, especially one so fair."

"Thank-you, king Odysseus." I said and got up too and was about to walk away, but Odysseus stopped me.

"Patroclus, please don't tell Larissa I'm here."

"Why?"

So much sorrow filled his eyes. "We were friends, so close we seemed like family. I betrayed her and her family when I joined Greece and… I shamed myself. If she sees me, I shall be reminded of that shame."

I nodded solemnly. "Not one word shall escape my lips, you have my word." He nodded back and we both walked away.

Why had I been so stupid to dismiss her opinions? Was it my own feeling of inferiority that made me react as I did? Either way, I had to apologise.

As I walked into the hut, I started saying: "Larissa, I'm so—", but I stopped when I saw she was not alone in the hut.

**Larissa's POV **

When Patroclus left me, I felt so horrid. Why did I have to say those things to him? Why had I been so stupid? I wanted to run after him and fall at his feet, begging him to forgive me, but he told me to stay here and I was going to do as he commanded.

My thoughts were interrupted by a man coming into the hut. He was tall, had a beard and wore a leather band around his head. Scared, I started crawling backwards to the top of the bed and hugged my knees to my chest.

I made myself speak. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

As he came closer, I saw him holding a jug of water and I also saw his startling blue eyes. "My name is Eudorous and I'm a friend of Patroclus. I didn't know if he had any water in here, so I decided to bring him some, just in case."

"Eudorous?" He was one of the men Patroclus said I could trust, so I slowly uncurled myself and stood up to meet him. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that Patroclus wanted to—"

"Keep you safe, yes, I understand. A good man would always want to protect a fine, young woman such as yourself." He smiled, putting down the water. "I was right, he didn't have water. Would you like some water? There's plenty of it."

I nodded. "Yes, but only if it isn't too much trouble."

He smiled at me and down on the divan, reaching for some goblets and pouring two glasses of water. "No trouble at all...sorry, what is your name?"

I walked over to him and sat down on the other side of the divan. "Larissa. Thank-you, Eudorous."

"You're welcome. But…" He paused and looked at me. "Where is Patroclus now? Why isn't he here looking after you? There are some very dangerous men in this camp that would take advantage of the fact he is not here, protecting you."

I put down my goblet and looked at the ground. "He left for a walk." I said and then buried my face in my hands as I started crying. "I drove him away!"

I heard Eudorous put down his own goblet and then he pulled me to his side, rubbing my back and side to comfort me. I placed my head against his shoulder and he held me there for at least two minutes before speaking. "There, there. Now, tell me what happened?"

I leaned away from him to speak. "Patroclus and I were arguing and when I told him my opinion, he got mad at me and left. It's not his fault he got mad, it's mine. If I hadn't said anything..."

"No, Patroclus is just very strong willed and hates being proved wrong. Whatever it was, he'll calm down about it."

"How can you be sure?" I asked and stood up. "He is the only real friend I've ever had; I do not wish to lose him over a silly argument. When he comes back I will apologise. Do you think that will smooth things over?"

Eudorous smiled and walked over to me. "I'm sure it will but, since I believe that he was wrong, he won't ask for one."

I smiled weakly and embraced him. "Thank-you, Eudorous, for comforting me." I whispered in his ear.

He pulled back from me and nodded. "It's alright, I was happy to."

Suddenly, I heard Patroclus' voice and then I saw him entering the hut. "Larissa, I'm so—" He started to say, but he stopped when he saw Eudorous was with me. It took him a moment to start speaking again. "Eudorous, what are you doing here?"

Eudorous looked at me, and I to him, then he looked at Patroclus with startled blue eyes. "I just thought I'd bring you some water."

Apprehension made its way to Patroclus' brow. "I told you I was going to get some myself later."

Eudorous smiled warmly. "I just thought I'd do it for you to save you the trouble, but then I came across Larissa and started talking."

Patroclus nodded. "Well, you're both acquainted now, so would you mind leaving? I'd like to talk to Larissa alone."

Eudorous nodded and turned to me. "Nice to meet you." Then he started walking out.

"You too!" I called just as he exited the hut.

When Patroclus and I were alone, he looked at me and I looked at my feet and started babbling. "Patroclus, I didn't mean to upset you and I want to you to know that I was wrong and you—"

He quickly walked over to me, took a hold of my shoulders and stopped me talking. "Stop, you were right, I was wrong. I should have never yelled at you and caused us to fight. I spoke to a friend and he gave me insight into your words, he explained to me what you meant. I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me for being horrible to you."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Oh, but I already have! I could never be mad at you and I want you to know that. Patroclus, please, I don't ever want to fight again with you."

Patroclus nodded and embraced me. "Neither do I. I promise I shall never fight with you again."

"I promise too." I said, stepping out of our embrace and bringing his hands up to kiss them.

From the look in Patroclus' eyes, I knew that we would honour our promises.

**No one's POV **

As he left the hut, Eudorous' smile immediately fell and a cold look came into his eyes. He hated that Patroclus was not gone long enough, but still revelled in the fact that he had touched her body and the seeds of his plan had been planted. He had a good plan.

First, he had to gain the girl's trust, which he had just done by comforting her.

Second, Patroclus had to be eliminated.

Thirdly, when Patroclus was gone, he would take her for himself.

His smile came back when thought of his plan. He walked into his hut and lay on his bed, thinking about the girl that would be his. He deserved her, the real warrior, not Patroclus, who had yet to even fight. Achilles was a fool to give such a young boy this wonderfully, beautiful girl…he probably doesn't know what to do with her!

He knew what to do with her; rip her clothes off and enter her from the front, from the back and from the side. Thinking about her like that, he undid his kilt and pleasured himself to his fantasy of her. His fantasy was for her to come crying to him, to tell him Patroclus was dead and that she needed him. He would bring her into his hut, where she would sit down on his bed and he would come up behind her and start taking off her dress, revealing her pale skin. She would be confused for a while, but once she knew, she'd try and scream but he'd be blocking it with his mouth. Eudorous didn't care if he'd have to overpower her, just as long as he had her.

If his fantasy came true, then she'd be shamed and have to marry him. She'd give him strong sons and be a good wife.

That was all he ever wanted.


End file.
